Our Promise
by tweety-src-clt9
Summary: Through the years of their friendship, they made a lot of promises to each other. Before the sun sets, Harry reminisces about all their memories as he prepares to make the biggest promise of his life. ONESHOT.


A/N:

Written as a reply to the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Challenges and Assignments Forum.

This oneshot is written as reply to Mundane Literature: Highlights of YA Literature, Task 13: Write a story in which you change something significant in canon, and the consequences of that change.

Word Count Challenge: 300 - 3500

Actual Word Count: 3452

Furthermore, this fic was inspired by the lyrics _**"When I get older losing my hair, many years from now, will you still be sending me a valentine, birthday greetings, bottle of wine",**_ from the song, "_**When I'm Sixty-Four**_" by "_**The Beatles**_". I claim no ownership of it, I only used it as an inspiration. So, this story is also written for the Harmony & Co Facebook Group's Lyric Llama Challenge.

* * *

**OUR PROMISE**

By: tweety-src-clt9

In a beautiful beach resort in Australia, the groom is anxiously pacing around his hotel room. It is exactly one hour before the wedding.

Despite the joy he felt, for he will be marrying the girl of his dreams, he is nervously fidgeting with his bow tie.

_What if something goes wrong? Or she wises up and decides that I'm not worth it?_

Harry James Potter, the groom, could not help but worry. Things always go wrong for him. Given that his bride is the best thing that ever happened in his life, he cannot help feeling scared. Even if he trusted her to never abandon him, he could still feel worry seeping through his heart.

With just a mere hour away from what shall be the best day of his life, he still could not believe that he will finally get the chance to keep his promise to her.

After all that they have been through together, today, as the sun sets, they will start a new life as husband and wife.

Theirs is a love that started so innocently a long long time ago…

She had kept her promise to always be there for him.

And today, he will keep his promise to her… that he will live his life to the fullest, with her by his side.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in", he said. When the best man entered, he grinned.

"Hey mate! You nervous?", Neville Longbottom clapped him on the back.

"Just a little, Nev. What if she changes her mind?", he inwardly winced at his pathetic tone.

"Mate, are you crazy? She loves you! Bloody hell, she loved you since we were eleven… So how could she ever change her mind?", Neville chuckled.

"Have you seen her?"

"Ahuh! I came by to check on the bride and her womenfolk. Have to make sure she gets to the altar on time", the best man teased.

"Well? How does she look?", his eyes shine with happiness at the thought of seeing his bride in her beautiful white dress.

"I could only say that you mate, are one lucky bastard", Neville smirked and he laughed.

"I sure am a lucky bastard, aren't I?", he said smugly. He absolutely knows how damn lucky he is! His stupid, reckless, messy-haired self gets to marry the Brightest Witch of the Age for Merlin's sake! And to think his Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia always told him that no sane woman would ever want to be with a freak like him. _If they could only see me now, marrying the British Wizarding World's Catch of The Century…_

"Here you go, mate. The bride wanted me to give you this", Neville handed him a box that is elegantly wrapped in glossy emerald paper and a gold ribbon.

There was a little envelope on the box so he opened it.

* * *

_To my Harry,_

_You always pestered me about reading my diary, but I always said no. Today, you are now entitled to know all my secrets._

_You should read the first entry. It contains the reason as to why I never agreed to showing you my diary before. _

_I can't wait to be your wife! _

_Love,_

_The Future Mrs. Potter_

* * *

There was a shit-eating grin on his face as he read her signature that says 'Future Mrs. Potter'. This card just proves that his fears about her cancelling the wedding is just some silly nonsensical notion of his.

"Did Hermione promise you a smoking hot wedding night?", Neville joked so he playfully punched his best man's arm.

"Who knew that you are such a bloke, eh, Neville?"

"What caused you to grin like an idiot?"

"She signed the card 'the Future Mrs. Potter''", he grinned.

"Let it be known that you, Harry Potter, are bloody whipped!", Neville teased.

"Get out of here! And do whatever it is you are supposed to", he joked grumpily as he handed his gift for Hermione. The best man only rolled his eyes and mouthed 'whipped' to him.

"Alright! Alright! I'll let you moon over your bride in peace", Neville smirked before closing the door.

_Personal Property of Hermione Jean Granger_

He saw Hermione's elegant scrawl on the back of the leather cover.

He immediately searched for her first entry...

* * *

_October 31, 1991_

_Dear Diary,_

_First of all, I can't believe I'm finally writing an entry here. My mother wanted me to document my days at Hogwarts but I always thought it was rather silly and an utter waste of time. _

_Anyway, today deserves to be written down. Hence, my first entry._

_Two things. One, I can now proudly say that I FINALLY made friends, two actually - Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter. Most importantly, I now know who I will be marrying someday. _

_I will marry Harry James Potter!_

* * *

As he read that sentence, he laughed. It seems the future Mrs. Potter had always wanted to be his wife even in their youth. He continued to read her first diary entry, and his mind lingered on the many promises they made through the years…

* * *

**_Last Day of First Year at Platform 9 and ¾ _**

_Ron and his brothers had already left as they ran towards their mother. He can already see his Uncle Vernon, who is now angry while drenched in sweat, looking for him. Another tough summer is waiting for him so he just wants to savor his last few minutes with his best friend. _

_Hermione had given him his first hug, and to be honest, he wanted to ask for another. Hugs are a gesture of comfort and care, something that he never receives at the Dursley home. Hence, his decision to linger with her. Maybe, she will hug him before they part ways…_

"_Promise me that you will write this summer, Harry?", Hermione said with a grin. _

"_Promise me you'll hug me when we see each other again?", he said bashfully. _

"_No need to wait. I could always hug you now", Hermione grinned as her arms tackled him for a fierce hug. He closed his eyes as he savored the feeling of someone caring for him._

* * *

**_12 Midnight – Sometime in Second Year _**

_It's been weeks and his best friend, Hermione, remains to be like a piece of stone sculpture. Whoever did this to her, he will make them pay._

_What if Hermione never recovers from this? How will he survive Hogwarts without her? She had always kept him and Ron in line. He just could not imagine living his life without Hermione by his side._

"_I promise Hermione, I will make whoever did this to you suffer… How dare they hurt you like this", he whispered as his right hand slipped off the invisibility cloak so that he could touch her wild bushy hair. He so missed seeing her curly hair bounce with life and energy..._

* * *

**_Gryffindor Common Room – Third Year_**

_He could not sleep so he decided to just go down and lounge by the fire in the common room. To his delight, Hermione was also there by the couches and is writing something. _

_After Hagrid's intervention, he and Ron finally approached Hermione earlier today so that they could patch up their friendship. He was just so relieved that she forgave them. _

"_Hey, Hermione! Can't sleep?", he greeted cheerfully._

"_Harry! You gave me a fright!"._

"_Sorry", he said as he sat beside her. _

"_What are you doing still awake?"_

"_Hermione, I hope you could forgive me for being such a jerk to you. I am so sorry", he admitted with shame. _

"_It's alright. But promise me one thing?", she raised an eyebrow and he nodded. _

"_Promise me that before you get angry at me again, you will let me explain things first", she sighed._

"_I promise to always let you explain things first. But you should also promise to always come to me first, before doing something that affects me. Alright?"_

"_I promise", she gave him a little smile. _

"_Hug?", he opened his arms and she rolled her eyes before embracing him._

* * *

**_Two weeks after the Tri-Wizard Champions' Announcement – Hogwarts Library _**

_They were in the library researching for spells or anything that could help him survive the tournament. He had been grumpy ever since he was announced as the fourth champion. Nobody believed him when he said that he did not enter himself willingly. Only Hermione remained by his side. Even Ron abandoned him. _

_As he glanced at Hermione, whose brow was furrowed and focused on a book, he smiled. _

"_Hermione?"_

"_Hmmm?", her eyes glued on the book. _

"_Thank you for always being here. For never leaving my side. For always believing in me", he said sincerely. _

"_I promise to always be here for you, Harry. Always", she gently held his hand while looking into his eyes. He squeezed her hand in return._

* * *

**_Three Days After the Battle of the Department of Mysteries – Hogwarts Infirmary _**

_He could never forget the way Hermione fell as she got struck by the purple curse from that bastard. Everything stopped and he just wanted to give up. All would be lost if Hermione dies. He only found the will to keep on fighting when Neville announced that he could still feel a pulse. _

_And now here he is… waiting by her bedside. After hearing the prophecy, he spent his days by his injured friends' bedsides. But, he spent the longest time with Hermione, not only because she is the most injured, but because she had never left him. So, he would never leave her as well. _

_There is just something about Hermione that makes her different from all of his friends. He cared for all of them, but Hermione stands out in the sense that he could never imagine life without her. She is his most ardent supporter. She is his rock. He just can't see this ordeal with Voldemort without Hermione by his side. _

"_I promise Hermione… I will end Voldemort or die trying for you...and our other friends", he whispered as he held her hand._

* * *

**_Sixth Year - After the Quidditch Game_**

_Ron just committed the biggest mistake. He respected that Hermione had chosen Ron. He would have to admit that it hurt a little when Hermione started showing romantic interest in Ron ever since their fourth year, but he's grown to accept it little by little. In fact, he's learned to divert his attention elsewhere. _

_And now, Ron just had to do this! Kiss Lavender Brown in front of everyone just a few days after Hermione invited him to Professor Slughorn's party. _

_If Ron is serious about Lavender, then he is happy for his best mate. But if not, then he just bollocked it up with the best that Hogwarts has to offer._

_When he saw Hermione run away in tears, he hurriedly stood up and followed her… _

_He found her crying and practicing a conjuration spell. A small group of birds hovering above her._

_In that moment, he knew that she really felt deeply for their best friend, Ron. And so, he silently promised to her…_

"_I promise to love you from a far Hermione… and I promise that this will be the last time Ron makes you cry. If he hurts you again, I'll do whatever it takes so I can save you from him", he thought._

* * *

**_Forest of Dean - Horcrux Hunt_**

_Hermione had been crying for days ever since Ron left. That is the final straw. The ultimate betrayal by their so-called best friend. He absolutely understands if Ron left him because of the pressures of the horcrux hunt. But for Ron to leave Hermione? The woman he claims to be in love with? Absolutely unforgivable! _

_It was so cold and they were hungry. It feels as if all hope is lost and they are the only two people in the world. _

_Suddenly, Hermione sat beside him to draw comfort from his body heat. She gently rested her head on his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her in a pitiful attempt to keep her warm. It's the least he could do for the one person who sacrificed everything, even her parents, just to be able to help him. _

"_I came here once with Mum and Dad. That was years ago. It's just how I remember it. The trees, the river, everything. Like nothing's changed... not true of course. Everything's changed. If I brought them back here now, they'd probably not recognize any of it. Not the trees, not the river... not even me", Hermione explained. He could hear the sadness in her voice. _

"_I'm so sorry Hermione. For dragging you in all of this", he leaned his head on top of hers. _

"_Maybe we should just stay here, Harry. Grow old…", she mused._

"_What about Ron?", he tried to conceal the bitterness in his voice. _

"_Well he does not care about me like I thought he did… Besides, he left you during the time you needed him most", she sighed. _

"_Why did you fall in love with him?", he finally had the courage to ask. _

"_I… I'm not sure. I guess it's because he saw me as a girl… Or maybe, because he is a good friend… Or maybe he's safe… I don't know", she rambled. _

"_I don't understand… Ron's not the only person who noticed you were a girl. And, he's not that good of a friend to you. He always makes you cry...Anyway, what do you mean by he's safe?", he could feel his heart pounding wildly in his chest. _

"_Ron is safe because I can survive without him. If he breaks up with me, or we won't work out, I can bear the pain and live with it...Unlike - ", she suddenly stopped her explanation. He snuck a glance at her and he could see her cheeks tinged pink. _

"_Hermione, I -"_

"_Promise me that you will never leave me, Harry?", she interrupted. _

"_I… can't'', he sighed. He had very little hope of surviving this war. _

"_You can't leave me… You're all I have left", she wiped a stray tear away. _

"_We're in a war, Hermione", he muttered. _

"_But…"_

"_I cannot promise to never leave you. But I will promise to always love you, until I draw my last breath", he closed his eyes as he said that. He cannot bear to see the sadness in her chocolate brown orbs. _

"_I promise to love you every single day of your life...if you survive this war… for me", she sniffed. _

"_I promise to try my very hardest, Hermione… I want to win this war, for you", he kissed the top of her head._

* * *

The groom's musings were interrupted when there was a knock once again. He was reminded that it was thirty minutes before the wedding. _It's now time to head down to the altar._

* * *

Meanwhile, in the bride's corner, everyone is fussing about. Her mother was teary-eyed. Her maid of honor, Luna, is busy doing some weird and funny ritual to keep unknown magical creatures away. Lastly, her father is attempting to not drown himself in alcohol. Over all, it's your typical wedding day chaos.

When there was a knock on her door, everyone yelped and she only rolled her eyes. She cannot understand why everyone is so nervous. She will be marrying her best friend today. Nothing could possibly go wrong.

"Come in!"

She smiled when Neville entered.

"The groom wanted to give this to you as a final pleading gift, so you won't leave him at the altar", the best man joked.

"Less than an hour before the wedding starts!", Luna said in a panicky dreamy tone.

"Darling, we'll wait for you by the lobby! You better hurry up!", her mother kissed her cheek before dragging her father away.

She opened the card attached to the beautifully wrapped periwinkle blue box. She smiled fondly as she recognized Harry's familiar messy scrawl.

* * *

_Dear Mrs. Potter, _

_Please don't leave me at the altar. _

_Kidding aside, we talked about giving significant wedding presents to each other, but I can't think of anything else. _

_Can't wait to see you in your wedding dress, _

_Your very excited soon-to-be husband_

_P.S. I still can't believe you agreed to marry me XD_

* * *

When she carefully tore at the wrapping paper, she saw a scroll on top of another box made of wood. She removed the ribbon and unrolled the parchment...

* * *

_I, Harry James Potter, the luckiest bloke in the world, do hereby solemnly swear to keep all of my promises to Hermione Jean Potter nee Granger, to the best of my ability:_

_1.) I promise to write her letters once a week even if we're going to be together all the time now_

_2.) I promise to give her hugs whenever she needs them and even when she doesn't_

_3.) I promise to always defend her against anything or anyone who dares try to hurt her_

_4.) I promise to always let her explain things first before I get angry or act irrationally_

_5.) I promise to always be there for her and to never leave her side_

_6.) I promise to end all threats against her or die trying _

_7.) I promise to always love her and show her how much every single day _

_8.) I promise to grow old with her and our future family_

_9.) I promise to win wars for her just so I can come home_

_10.) I promise to send her Valentine cards, birthday presents, and bottles of wine_

_I hope these promises are enough to convince you to not change your mind about marrying me. _

_Seriously, thank you Hermione, for all that you are, and for all that you do. _

_I cannot wait to introduce you around as Mrs. Potter._

* * *

After wiping her tears with a handkerchief, she opened the wooden box. Her hands shook as she saw a first edition copy of Emma by Jane Austen. This book is meaningful indeed since it's a classic love story about friends ending up together.

"Hermione, it's time for you to meet your groom!", Luna called out.

She took a deep calming breath. _It's finally time to marry my Harry…_

* * *

As the sun starts to set, the bride had a bright smile on her face as she walks down the wooden path covered in white, red, and blue rose petals along a beautiful beach.

She glanced around the small group gathered around to witness their wedding. She could see a lot of familiar faces… Her professors, friends, surviving members of the Order of the Phoenix, Andromeda Tonks and little Teddy Lupin. They were able to invite fifty of their closest friends and family to witness a celebration of their new life.

Sure, there are a lot of faces missing. Those who have passed on just so they could win the war. Of course, most Weasleys have skipped their wedding. Only Bill, Fleur, and George are there.

When Ron saved Harry from the lake and stabbed the Horcrux locket, her future husband told their former best friend that they were in love. Harry never denied the intensity of his feelings for her which she obviously reciprocated. Clearly, that was something Ron could never accept. So, he took off once again. Ron left them alone once and for all. He came to help during the final battle, but he never accepted their relationship. Ginny felt the same, but she is now slowly starting to accept it. Aside from Ron, it was Mrs. Weasley who was very vexed by her marrying Harry.

Despite the people they have to let go, just so they could be together, she firmly believes that it was all worth it.

Finally, her eyes connected with the emerald green orbs that she loves very much…

After all they have been through, they will finally be able to keep their promises to each other.

Her promise to always love him should he survive the war.

And his promise to live his life to the fullest by her side.

She cannot recall the details of their wedding ceremony for she was just content to lose herself in Harry's smiling eyes. She had never seen him so happy before.

As their lips met for the very first time as husband and wife, she just savored the utter feeling of bliss.

Being Harry's best friend and never leaving his side is the best decision she ever made.

Sure they left Britain after the war, but she cannot wait to start her happily ever after...

In Australia, they could just simply be Harry and Hermione Potter, a young couple in love who is eager to start their new life together.

**THE END**


End file.
